Thunder Jacob and Renesmee's story
by MariahMae
Summary: For now, Jacob is all about enjoying Nessie's childhood... but what happens when she finally grows up? Find out here!
1. Fifth Birthday

JPOV

Life sucks, then you die... or at least, that's what I always thought.

Flip that sentence around. I'll never die, and I'll make damn sure that she never will, either, so that obviously obliterates the last part. And as long as this big, screwed up, happy family of ours lives, a sucky life will be impossible, too.

I knew what it was like to hate the world. To question the motives of the big guy upstairs. To love something so much you'll put yourself through hell and more just to make them happier. It was called being whipped, that's what it was – the first time around, at least. I felt no connection to this side of me now, to that part of my life - I had no resentment or anger or lingering feelings. A new love held me captive.

Renesmee, as beautiful and unique as her name (although it was a mouthful), she was all I ever thought about. You'd think being leader of my own pack would mean I had some smidge of focus, but I couldn't think straight when I was away from her. I was pulled to her like a magnet. Yeah, sappy, I know. But true.

Watching her grow up, each day changing the slightest bit, was what I lived for. To wake up in the morning an access the changes, get to know her all over again. Her round face and eyes getting slimmer through infancy, and then out popped these gangly legs that she kept tripping over, but I was always there to catch her. I'd laugh and she'd glare at me, shooting an image of annoyance through my head with her pale, tiny hands. I watched her get on the bus on her first day of school, excitement in her cheeks as she gripped onto her book bag like a vice, and walked tensely onto the bus, golden ringlets bouncing. When she returned in the afternoon, crying because of some kid teasing her, I wanted to kill that little kid and almost forgot that he was, like, five.

And then there was the pre-teens, budding breasts and hips, an ugly stage for a kid. There was insecurity and an unflattering awkwardness as they got used to their bodies and the bodies of those around them. Well, this was how it was like for normal kids. She walked through this stage like it was her own personal runway, with grace and dignity.

Age five – which, in human years, looked about to be age fifteen – that was when it hit me. It happened one night, when she was getting ready to go out; a dance or something. I was sprawled out on the couch, my legs dangling off the edge, watching one of the football games Emmett had on. Munching on some Doritos, and getting increasingly louder – _crunch, crunch_ – just to piss off Rosalie, who sat in the chair rigidly, obviously planning her attack on me. She was my entertainment when Nessie wasn't around, so I figured I might as well get a head-start on the game.

When she emerged from her bedroom, her hair shiny and alive, flushed cheeks, and the blue, silk dress that followed her body down like she was a river... I stopped chewing and stared.

Usually, she wore loose t-shirts and jeans, too preoccupied on exploring the world – just like a five-year-old should – to pick up on teenage trends. She caught me off guard. Maybe if I had known... if I had been prepared...

Of course that would have helped. I'd still have had the same reaction. I knew that.

"Doesn't she look fab?" Alice gushed, ushering our eyes towards her. Mine were already there. "The dress is Gucci."

"You look... different," I said, gulping. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, trying to remove all traces of Doritos, suddenly wanting to clean myself up for her.

She was so...

Guys don't blush, but I did then. My whole face was hot because I knew I shouldn't be thinking this, knew I shouldn't be looking at her this way. And it was so much more powerful, so hard to ignore – because it was like she was a tease to haunt me until I could finally have her. And then it dawned on me – what if she didn't want me? What if she always thought of me as this weird addition to the family that was just _there_?

She skipped to my side, and it looked like a dance, the way only the tips of her feet touched the ground, and she spun for me, showing off her dress. As she came closer, I saw how her dress dropped down in the front, and the valley between her –

It made me burn.

She smiled at me and put her soft hand on my face. Any other time I would have grinned at her, wished her a good time, then slumped down in the chair to wait until she got back. Not tonight. Tonight all I wanted was to take that smooth, warm hand and press it to my mouth. I wanted –

My mind was suddenly preoccupied with and the images she was showing me – her, coming back from the dance, telling me all about it.

_Great_, I thought. _Just what I want. A recap on all the guys drooling over her_. The thought made my eyes flash – I knew, because she showed me, and then gave me a puzzled look.

I knew I had to smile, for her. So weakly, I brought the ends of my lips upward, but God, it was freakin hard.

"Have fun," I choked out. Then added, "Don't get too drunk," so she wouldn't think there was anything wrong, that I was still the same Jacob as I was two minutes ago. But I wasn't, and I don't think I fooled her.

When she left, shooting me one of her secret smiles, tonight it looked like a tool of seduction instead of an innocent smirk. My eyes shot to Edward's, with a fearful expression. He looked a little angry, which I expected, but it still made me feel worse. I knew he would understand this, though. He had to.

"It's happened," he announced.


	2. Spark

RPOV

**One year later...**

Time was something immeasurable when you were going to live forever. You treasured seconds differently, held onto moments, because who really knew if it would take a minute, a second, or a century to have another?

I can still remember it clearly – the ripping sound as I broke through the soft womb, my mother's feverish eyes staring at me in horror – and then adoration. Every detail of that day, from the millions of hands grasping at me for a piece of my attention, and every muffled emotion they tried to hide. Especially Edward, my poor, sucker of a father, who didn't remove himself from my mother's side and held me sometimes, so I could watch her transform from something plain to something extraordinary.

There was this one, extremely vivid memory, however, despite being seconds old at the time. His big figure, looming down the stairs, his eyes ancient, crawling up from the floor like a martyr. Full of hatred, they finally met mine, which made me a little annoyed, until I got lost in the dark brown that was his eyes.

At the time, I couldn't understand the pull, this need to be close to him. I liked him. Simple as that. He was fun to be around and made me feel safe, like he alone was a home, and his blood was something different, too. Human blood was delicious in its sweep, syrupy texture with satiny warmth, but his was a treat that I couldn't get enough of – an acquired taste, almost like fine wine.

This was the moment I was trying to hang on to – but, like every good thing, it must come to an end.

"Ness, you whore, stop staring at the punch bowl and enjoy the PART-AY!"

I smiled tightly at my friend, Lindsay, whose shirt was starting to sag over her shoulders exposing her red bra. She raised a half-empty beer to the sky before bringing it to her lips, dribbling.

A good ten years older than me, and still four years stupider.

Aunt Alice always went overboard. She went overboard when I needed a dress for my dance recital when I was two (vampire years), my tenth birthday (human years), and every slightly notable event since the beginning of my existence. I loved her more than I can describe, but she was double annoying. That said, I had to give her some leverage, this being my supposed sixteenth birthday and all, which was evidently a big thing to humans. There was frill and lights and three dj's, all playing at sporadic places of the house. Chips and veggies and cake and chocolate fondues and mimes and exotic dancers and just every single thing you could possibly think of. I needed to find Jake. I needed air. All these bodies confining me in this small space were making me claustrophobic.

I found him through a crack in the crowd, his head whipping around. He couldn't see me, but I could see him. The thought was exciting. I smiled impishly, with satisfaction. He was looking for me, too.

I wouldn't make it easy for him. I ducked through the tangling arms and legs, wiggling around me – dancing? – to come around to Jake's back, poking his side.

He wriggled; it was his tickle spot. I found it one day when we were messing around in his bedroom after an intense video game match. I won, he lost. He was a sore loser, so he demanded a replay. When I wouldn't grant it, he decided to tickle me, which was pretty dumb since I'm not very ticklish, anyways, but I still laughed and writhed through the moment, in the mean time figuring out where his tickle spot was when my hand "accidently" snuggled up and into his shirt. There was this moment where something had sparked, and he stopped moving after the initial flinch, staring down at me, now pinned to the ground.

Tonight, I wanted another spark.

He turned around and grinned like an idiot, and I grinned right back. "When'd you get so short, Nessie?

"You're 6'7, genius. A skyscraper looks short to you."

He just rolled his eyes, and said, "Sure, sure, blame it all on me." Then his arm found its natural path around my shoulders.

I tucked my face in the hollow under his arm – ignoring the fact that this was his armpit – and breathed in deeply. His heady scent, musky and woodsy, my favourite freshly-mowed grass smell, threatened to overwhelm my senses.

I reached up to place my hand on his cheak – it wasn't necessary for this, but I always craved a deeper connection when it came to Jacob... my Jacob...

I gave him a memory of us sitting out on the beach at dark, walking down the bumpy trail, joking and laughing like we naturally always did. He smiled and nodded at me, taking my hand in his huge, hot one. I tried to be discreet when I ran a finger across his palm, feeling the rugged, pliable skin there. His hand froze in mine, and he suddenly he was pulling me faster.

"Is something wrong, Nessie?" he asked anxiously, the easy look his features usually beheld hardening slightly, defiant to take on anything I asked of him. "Did someone do something to you? Some guy in there?" I loved this look, so dark and murderous, while also being soft... it was sexy.

I nodded in half-mocked sadness. "Something is very wrong," I told him. He immediately tensed, like he was about to battle. Something surprising and wonderful spread under my skin – heat.

"W-what is it? Who hurt you?" His hands were on my shoulders now, grasping tightly. I loved his strength, how it could almost overshadow mine.

I placed my hand above his and they relaxed, if just slightly. "Let's go for a walk," I said quietly, eyeing our contrasting skin – white on black in the moonlight – and then looked back up at him under my lashes, smiling secretly.

He nodded, releasing my shoulders and taking my hand instead. This was nothing sexual – it was purely routine. His whole back was rigid. There was a certain satisfaction I got from toying with him... I _liked_ that I could do it. That I provoked a reaction. But it was just getting to the right one...

"So... needed a break, huh? From all the... chaos." He swallowed nervously, glancing down at me for just a second, before staring straight ahead.

This wasn't the usual conversation. We weren't much for small talk. But tonight held something different, a question, a hanging hope. I smiled inwardly. Things were starting to change.

Through his hand, I showed him the scene of constriction I had been suffering from... and what I had been thinking about_. The first time we saw each other. _

"Do you remember that?" I asked him innocently. But there was nothing innocent coming from this. I was sick of innocence.

He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably before nodding, mumbling a "yeah."

This wasn't working. I needed another plan.

"Jake, let's go swimming," I said, smiling deviously up at him.

This caught him off guard. He smiled easily, obviously not expecting this from me but at the same time not being all that surprised. It was what we did – random, high-energy stunts that never really posed any danger. I mean, jumping off a fifty foot waterfall when you're a half-vampire or werewolf didn't hold much threat. Really, who's gonna get hurt, the flailing vampire falling down the tumbling stream or the rocks at the bottom, destructible as dust? Harmless as it was, it had a major thrill factor, especially when you screamed at the top of your lungs.

"Beat you to the top!" he said, already dashing for the cliff. I was smiling until I saw him tug the fabric of his t-shirt up over his head.

Of course I'd seen him without his shirt before. That was inevitable when you were a werewolf and couldn't exactly phase with your clothes tagging alone. There was even one time, a little more than a year ago, when I caught a glimpse, just a glimpse...

More of that amazing heat rushed through me. It danced under my skin, filling my cheeks. I'd read about this kind of thing, feeling, but I'd never expected it to be this consuming, invading my brain with only one thought –

I flashed to the top of the cliff just as he reached it. He was startled for a second, but grinned seconds later, narrowing his eyes at me. Oh, he had no idea what that look did to me. I didn't smile back.

Instead, I tugged up my own shirt, exposing a white, see-through tank top with my jeans. His smile faltered, red blotching under his deep, tawny skin. It immediately called to me, the unique sent, and another – stronger – hot flash of desire whipped through me as I realized all I wanted now was to taste him. Taste this connection.

During other swimming expeditions I'd always kept my clothes securely ON – this was entirely new for him, the sight of my naked flesh. I took it a degree further, pulling down the zipper on my jeans.

He sucked in a breath and his heart broke into a sprint, driving on my desire to drink from him. "Nessie..." he breathed, his eyes catching me with an intensity that made me breathless, only he looked frightened. I saw the shiver run up his spine.

"Don't be afraid," I whispered, whipping off the last of my jeans in one swift movement. He took his soft, bottom lip into his mouth and closed his eyes. "I think we should stop," he said, opening his eyes. Trying to be the responsible one. I didn't want to be responsible. Not tonight.

Walking up to him slowly, I kept my eyes on him so that he wouldn't look away. "Do you really mean that?" I asked, now standing directly in front of him. I made sure we didn't touch, to keep that tension in the air until we could no longer stand it. I dropped a finger down to the bottom hem of my shirt, inching it up.

I smiled when I saw how his eyes followed my finger, the tightening muscles in his jaw and chest and neck, shaking with restraint... eyes watching, muffled excitement. Not tonight, though. Tonight I would tease him just a little more.

Turning lithely, I hopped over the edge of the cliff, letting out a deafening screech, and pulling my tank off in the process. The thrill was stronger, even without him beside me. Stronger, because I didn't know if he would follow or walk away.

A few seconds after I hit the icy water I heard a splash behind me. I smiled, turning slowly, to see him, his chiselled face angled more severely with a clenched jaw, eyes needful. I could feel it.

"Jacob," I said. He said nothing. I didn't think he could look more lustful, but I was proved wrong when I turned, letting him see the tops of me breath sheathed by a thin bra. He growled low in his stomach, the sound sending shivers up my back that had nothing to do with the chill of the ocean. His body was convulsing, muscles straining against the skin to get out, get active.

"Jacob..." I said again, moving closer, as he backed away. My heart, too, was also overreacting, taking in his wet, black hair that shone blue in the dim light, droplets tumbling over his lips, his chest... I couldn't keep myself from asking, so high on desire, lost in these sensations, these hidden desires that I was just getting to know. I wanted him. I wanted him in a way I'd never wanted him before, never wanted _anyone_ before. He wasn't just my best friend, Jacob – Jacob, who used to chase me through the woods, play video games with me until midnight, pull my curls, poke my nose. He was so much more, he was anything, everything, the very essence of everything. "Why do I feel this..? Why do I want you –" my hands had found him, revelling in the prominent ridges down his trembling chest, feeling their heat. I'd never touched him like this before. Everything was new and fresh.

"Nessie..." he warned, a deep rumble in his throat. Suddenly, the fact that he was a wolf, an animal, made me so hot these vivid images blew through my brain like they had just been waiting for the right moments to pounce. I wanted to show him this, but I resisted... for now.

I moved closer.

He caught my hand. "Don't, Nessie." He stressed the words. But his eyes asked otherwise, looking so wild it was hard to resist him, even if it would just be a few moments longer. There was a pulse – and not the pulse of my heart or his – playing through me. I recognized it, having felt it in small doses at random times before. Passion. Hunger. _Thirst_. When I touched him, I knew he felt it, too. I could feel his yearning like it was my own. Maybe it was mine. Maybe it was ours.

Now. I forced those images from my heart to his, catching his face in my hands and giving this to him before he had the restraint to pull away. I showed him everything – all the times a movement caught my eyes, the longing I had felt when I saw his naked back, his goofy smile, his smell, and all the countless times he looked at me like I was more... like I was everything. He couldn't stand it for long. Soon enough, my plan worked, bringing his mouth to mine with an incredible frenzy, cutting off the pictures. His hand snaked around to the back of my neck, bringing me in deeper, and I moaned into his mouth, slipping my tongue between the slip.

That was it. A kiss... one kiss.... before he was wading out to shore.


	3. authors note

Authors note:

Sorry, I'm not being antisocial by not putting any notes or quirky whatever's in the beginning of my stories, I'm just still trying to figure this site out, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy my story, though : ) I should be updating another chapter this weekend sometime, if I'm not too busy. Please review! I love reviews! And, just a pre-warning, I may have to change the rating to "M" in the future for an inevitable lemon... funny story about that, actually... first time I was on this site everyone was talking about lemons and I was like "what the heck is a lemon??" and then I read a story with lemons and it was this huge epiphany... "Oh... THAT'S a lemon..."

Anyways, enough blabbing! Enjoy : )

... and review :P


	4. Animal Instinct

**Hi everyone : ) Here's another Thunder chapter (you'll figure out the meaning for the title later on in the book). A little cursing in this one, but I always felt that Jacob did a little more cursing when Bella wasn't around, or in his head, even if SM didn't put it in. Obviously, she took into consideration that eight year olds were reading this, too. But I don't think I have to worry about that here, so... yeah. I'm sorry if I offended anyone (it's really quite minimal compared to some books) but I'm trying to stay true to how **_**I**_** thought of Jacob. And Renesmee, to me, is a little more forward then Bella was to Edward, so it's a little more suggestive than Twilight, but I feel that's okay because all characters are different and interact differently and etc. I hope you enjoy and review! **

**... and to all those that review, could you answer a question for me? I just would like to know how often people update... I don't know what's the norm. Thanks! : ) **

JPOV

Was there an earthquake? Because everything was shaking.

Her lips against my lips, hands on my skin, it pounded through my brain torturously, a flow of pictures and feelings that were unwilling to stop. It was painful. Wonderful. Beautiful.

I couldn't contain it – as I plunged out of the water and quickly yanked my clothes back on, my fist connected with the side of the mountain, rocks cracking. And then I was running. Faster. Faster. Wind whistled in my ears, wet earth pattering under my feet, leaves caressing my skin. I didn't know when it was that I changed. I only knew the incredible release that came with it.

Being a wolf felt more natural than being human. Sure, there were definitely things that were better done on two feet, like eating or sex. Still, everyday life – however wonderful it was with Renesmee life – constricted me to act civil, hindering my animal instincts that ached to take charge.

Nessie and animal instincts. Two things that were dangerous when used in the same sentence. If only she knew what my instincts were screaming to do to her. The thought circled in my mind, until I couldn't contain the desperate howl I emitted into the night sky.

I had to head back now. It was starting to affect me, the sick, empty feel of being away from her. Lying down beneath a great, grandfather tree, I calmed myself until I was human again.

Human, and without a lick of clothing.

"Shit," I hissed aloud, searching the ground for a shred of _something_.

I couldn't believe it. I'd been so caught up in my head that I forgot to at least take off my pants before changing. And now I was completely _buck fucking naked_, and the only person I could go to comfortably was the one person who'd take advantage of me in this position. Although that I could handle, it was really me I was afraid of – deep down, I wanted her to take that advantage. Well, maybe not so deep.

Hiding behind trees, I neared the house and cursed when I realized it would be a long wait. Nobody was even close to leaving. I sighed and slouched back against a tree, tapping my foot in preparation for a big dose of boredom.

Imprinting could be a pain at times. Especially whenever you had a spare moment to think about things, they generally swung back in her direction regardless. I knew I should be thinking about my pack. Being the leader of it wasn't all fun and games, I had stuff to plan, routes to discover, research to conduct. Of course, by brain usually just said _fuck it_ to any of those things and nuzzled into everything that was Nessie.

Naturally, my mind wondered to our kiss tonight, the one that shouldn't have happened for another year. I mean, Christ, she was six years old in a sixteen-year-old's body, a fucking torment from the temptation of her purity against the overwhelming sexiness of such a creature. Unsurprisingly, my body seemed to agree with these thoughts, standing at high attention.

And this train chugged along, bringing me to the subject of _Edward_. How was I supposed to keep this from him when he was a freakin vampire of the mind, sucking away your thoughts? I couldn't hold this in for a year, could I? Unless I erase the memory, pretend it never happened, but that was more than impossible – I would think about that kiss for the rest of my life. Existence. Whatever; it was still weird to think that I was going to live forever.

And I was going to live forever with her, anyways, so why was I so greedy that I couldn't wait a year? Just a year?

_Because I fucking want her now!_ My mind bellowed.

By then, people were starting to leave. Twenty minutes later, the house was vacant except for Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella. Lifting my nose into the air, I sniffed out Nessie, the only one in Bella and Edward's little cottage. Looking both ways like a kid crossing the street, I dashed towards Nessie's bedroom window.

I was about to knock, when I heard the tiny pulses of the showerhead. Moving to the bathroom window – not to spy of course, although I'll admit the thought crossed my mind, if just for a second – just to hear her, to feel the closeness. From the sound alone, I could picture which angles the water was hitting her – her face, shoulders, down, down, down...

Swallowing, I tried to keep the shiver from wracking my body – unsuccessfully. It didn't help, the quiet moans she was making. I pressed my forehead against the low window, regulating my breathing to match hers. I could feel her, I swear it. Like she had slipped under my skin to become a part of me, deeper than she ever was. If it was possible, tonight I loved her more than ever before. She wasn't a tiny bundle of determined, smiling, infuriating joy anymore. Almost fully matured, her body bubbled in all the places that maddened my senses, evoked the wolf in me. I wanted her, everything I couldn't have. _Yet_.

The water shut off. I darted quickly to the spare bedroom window, where I usually slept (on the rare occasion Edward let me stay under the same roof, especially since her fifth birthday). Minutes later, she stepped inside said bedroom, looking around curiously, wearing only a towel.

I choked down whatever it was that was threatening to consume me, and tapped three times on her window.

"Jake?" she asked, sliding the window open. "I knew I felt you."

"Er, yeah," I said. "Uh, Nessie, I have a little bit of a problem..."

She looked down at me, puzzled, before breaking into a smile. I tried to cover myself.

"Problem?" she asked innocently. Damn her. Damn me. "I guess I could fix that..." she leaned down intentionally and tried to graze my lips. I pulled back at once.

"Nessie," I said tightly. "Don't toy with me. Obviously, I'm in a very vulnerable position right now. Grab me some –"

"I know," she cut me off, kissing my cheek. My face heated. Scratch that – _Everything_ heated. "But I'm sure it would be much less intimidating if we were both naked."

"Nessie!"

She chuckled, her laughter sounding like singing. "Fine, fine, here's your stupid pants. Don't say I didn't try."

"It'd be pretty hard to deny that," I grumbled, yanking on the black sweats I kept here in case of something like this. "Get back," I warned, before flinging myself into her bedroom. Her window was really small, so I banged my shoulder on the way in, but it was already scabbed over by the time I landed.

"So," she said, eyes sparkling, and I had a sudden sentimental streak, admiring her beauty. Her dripping bronze ringlets, eyes alight, skin blushed. _Beautiful_, I thought. _So beautiful... _

I gulped and looked away, down at my feet.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, slowly dropping into a whisper. Usually she was so self-possessed, so confident in herself, it was strange to hear the flicker of doubt in her voice, see her eyes droop down.

Is that what she thought? That I was mad at _her_? Did she realize how much I did wrong? "Oh, honey," I said, eyes catching hers, suddenly very sad, almost wistful. "There's nothing you could do to make me mad at you. Nothing."

She smirked then, and I thought with dread: I probably shouldn't have said that. Stupid, stupid.

"Good," she approved. A different smile brightened her face. "Because I'm not done with you just yet."

She moved towards me, pressing her front against my front. I couldn't help it. A growl slipped through my teeth without my regard, mind suddenly fogged with a creeping animal impulse. She smiled coyly, her finger trailing across my chest, and slipped away to her bedroom. I think my tongue actually hit the floor as I watching her hips swaying inside nothing but a blanket of white fabric.

This girl was going to be the death of me. What I sweet way to go.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shouted down the hall, challenging her.

She was totally okay with this. In fact, I think she was hoping for it. "You'll see," she said, smiling around her shoulder.

"You don't think I'll go down without a fight, do you?"

"Of course not. That's the fun part." She winked at me and closed her bedroom door, narrowing her eyes around it until the split sealed.

Let the games begin, I thought bitterly, plunking down on my bed. Knowing very well I would never be able to go to sleep now, itching for tomorrow to begin, and scared at the same time that it wouldn't be fair play. A memory, a few years back, of Nessie looking around at arm in a game of cards, memorizing my hand with her crazy vampire memory, made me smile. Nessie was a born cheater, and I didn't expect she'd be easy on me now.


	5. Tease

**Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long : ( It has been an extremely hectic week. Be sure to review ******** reviews = chapters. Chapters = happy fans :) Enjoy ! **

JPOV

At first, the dream was peaceful, lulling me into it with its tempting fingers. There was fog – white – and just sound... a quiet laugh, musical, light, and wind on the leaves in the forest... lapping waves.

Next came the smells. Salt, fresh air. And every once in a while, a whiff of something sweet. It wrapped around me, and I breathed deeply, trying to rein in as much of it as I could. I was dizzy with it.

By the time I could feel, I knew where I was and knew I needed to stop this dream. The waves urging my body forward, her hands, her hands everywhere, and then the steady push of her lips on mine.

In my dream, I did what I couldn't in reality. I grasped her face in my hand, letting my body rejoice in this miracle of her lips parting my lips, her tongue tasting my tongue, and responded twice as eagerly. I let myself enjoy her pale, bare skin as my sight came into focus, taking hungrily.

The waves came faster, caressing my arms and face and torso, surprisingly soft against my skin and then I realized it was –

A pillow.

"Get up you big oaf! Breaky is ready," she sang.

My dream combined with the reality of her face, made me speechless. Or it would, that is, if I wasn't gasping for air. My whole body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, shaking from the effort it took to restrain myself – an effort I didn't take last night, when I exploded out of my clothes.

She eyed my coyly, as if reading my thoughts. Of course, you didn't have to be a genius to figure this moment out.

Her hand came down to my face, playing back the scene last night. _Give me a break_, I thought desperately. I couldn't get away from this in both fantasy and reality. I was seriously starting to question my control.

Scratch that. I had no control when it came to this girl.

When the scene closed with me rushing away, I sensed the sad, wistful turn it had gone. As my sight came back to her eyes, the sorrow there was crippling. I hated to see it there, especially when I was the one who provoked it.

"I should probably go take a shower now," I whispered.

Her expression instantly turned impish. "I could join you..."

I just grunted and flipped the covers back, as the wolf in me roused. _Get back_, I hissed inwardly. It whimpered back into hiding.

After I took a _long_ shower (taking as long as I could to avoid Edward – still didn't have a hope in hell of keeping this from him, but I was going to damn well try), I headed downstairs.

"Morning, Jake," Bella said brightly, shooting me a smile that made my eyes hurt. I grumbled a good morning, and she rolled her eyes.

I tried to keep my eyes from Nessie's at all costs, but failed miserably as I smelled her uniquely sweet – but not too sweet, like the other bloodsuckers – scent. I needed to look at her chocolate eyes like I needed air, and tried to restrain myself from leaping across the table to crush her to my chest and inhale like a ravenous dog when I did.

She inclined an eyebrow at me and smirked sweetly. I gulped, shooting a glance at Edward, who was sitting peacefully with a hand under the table on Bella's knee, reading a newspaper. What? Didn't he read her mind?

He looked up with my thought and gave me a sad smirk. Ah – she's been having these thoughts for a _while_. Oh wow. Hm. Wow.

I looked back at my plate and started to shovel in my pancakes – perfectly cooked, of course; everything Edward did was perfect.

He let out a small chuckle and shook his head with humour. I grinned. We had a lot of these moments.

Bella looked between us in confusion. "Again? What are you two always talking about?"

"Nothing, love," Edward purred against her temple. Her lips inched in a smile, like she was trying to contain it. "It's not my fault if Jacob's being unintentionally funny."

"Yeah, Bells. Stop butting in," I joked.

She raised her hands in surrender and scooted out her chair. "On that note, I'm going to pack."

"Where are we going today, love?" Edward asked. I was suddenly anxious. Alice and Jasper left this morning with Rose and Emmett to hunt. There was no knowing what I'd do if Bella and Edward left me alone with her. There were so many possibilities!

"There's a meadow down the road, and then there's the market... it's raining today, I thought we could take a little daytrip."

"Pack?" I interjected. "What could you possibly need - a fake picnic?"

She smiled at me like she had a very dirty secret and glanced at Edward.

"Oh. Oh!" was his response. I looked down at his hand, fisted around the table lip, crushing it into splinters. In another half second, he was out of his chair and following her to the bedroom to "pack."

I. Did. Not. Want. To. Know.

This left us alone. We both acknowledged this as we stared at each other. She reached for my hand to show me my face. I looked scared shitless. I would have laughed at myself, but the thing was – I _was_ scared shitless.

I cleared my throat and looked down at my food.

"Pancakes are good," she mused lightly. I nodded in agreement, not looking up.

"Are you surprised?" I asked.

"No. Daddy always makes them perfectly. It's like he physically can't screw up."

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing."

We laughed gently together, and slipping out of my bounds, I looked up at her. She smiled and - fuck me – I couldn't have looked away of I wanted to. Her hand still on mine, she started to stroke it idly and brought her fork to her mouth. My hand curled around my orange juice, shaking. That fucking smile – that fucking impish smile – and when she parted her full lips and placed the sticky bite into her hot mouth, oh god oh god oh god. She pulled it out slowly; it felt like I was spread out on a torture wrack.

All that, I could have handled. But when those eyes opened, satisfied, sensual slits, Jesus Christ my cup exploded in my hand, shards of glass and orange juice going everywhere.

"Shit," I cursed.

She giggled; it sounded like a windchime. "Something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"I better go get a dish towel," was my brilliant response. I was grateful for the escape. I needed some time to calm my raging hormones. Christ, I was acting like a teenager at twenty-two.

I felt her presence prickle up my back. I paused at the sink, gripping the edge. Still, I was shaking a little. _See_? I wanted to tell her, shake her so she understood. _This is what you do to me!_

Her hot, tiny hands wrapped around my waist and I both relaxed and tensed. If that was possible. My joints unhinged at the slight, soothing pressure, of her breath through the thin fabric of my t-shirt. But my heart beat faster. Where would she take this?

"Your heart is thrumming," she said quietly. "Is that my fault?"

"Yes," I said huskily. I couldn't lie.

"Hmm..." she placed a kiss on my spine. My back bucked and a hiss escaped between my clenched teeth. Fingers crunched the counter, leaving bumps.

"Turn around," she said. I did. I could deny her nothing.

She wasn't smiling. Her eyes weren't lust-filled or dark. It was _need_. She _needed_ me. Maybe she was old enough to have this. Maybe it was time to give it to her. Maybe it was time for me to stop torturing myself.

"Please," she whispered, leaning up. She was too short to reach me, but I was already bent over – it was instinct. Her hands became more urgent, grasping at my chest, touching, exploring, fingering through my hair. My hands stayed at my side. Was at a lost for what to do. I hadn't decided yet!

Didn't matter. She'd decided.

Her lips, so questioning and cautious, whispered across my lips, like petals. Kissing my bottom lip. My top. Putting more pressure as she gained confidence, when I didn't pull away.

The fire started small, a flicker in my chest. But it was growing – god, was it growing – until all of me was hot and tense. I couldn't hold out for long. Her soft lips, sweet smell, delicate breaths... it was too much.

My hand reached for her face, through her soft ringlets and an animal moan rumbled up my throat, returned with the sweetest gasp. Her damp lips parted under my rougher ones, letting me taste her –

And the doorbell rang.

I yanked away from her, stumbling out of her arms. _What the fuck are you doing, Jacob?_

Her eyes opened lazily, making me gulp, but soon they turned fiery, shooting flames. Her fists balled at her side, and she stomped off to get the door.

Great. She was pissed at me.

She swung the door open sharply, not even trying to hide her rage. The guy behind the door didn't seem to notice. He smiled at her like an overconfident dick. My wolf ears immediately perked up, ready to defend my mate.

Nessie sighed irately. "What do you want, Chris?"

He leaned up against the doorframe, spinning his car keys around his finger. "Hey, babe. Was in the neighbourhood."

"You live on the other side of town," she said with irritation.

"Hey, now," he said with a laugh. "My Grams lives out this way. Is it so wrong for me to come by and visit the prettiest girl in school?" I snorted. That was fucking original – not to mention an understandable. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, hands down.

She didn't even look like she heard him. She just crossed her arms, ready for him to get this over with. Man, this guy had balls. He was still confident as anything. "Anyways, just wanted to know if you were doin' something next Saturday?"

That was it. I came up behind Nessie and put my arm around her, barely swallowing the growl lodged in my throat. He backed off a little, but made no move to leave.

At first she was silent, and I thought with some smugness that she wasn't pulling away from me. Then her eyes flashed with something and she met my eyes with a devilish smirk. "Sure, Chris, I would _love_ to go somewhere with you Saturday. Pick me up at seven."

I gaped at her.

"Cool," he said with a grin. My eyes shot back to his. _Pick up your tongue, buddy,_ I thought, as he appraised her body, and I couldn't contain my quiet growl. He gave me a weird look, but looked pleasingly frightened. I glared at him until I couldn't see his truck any more.

"What the fuck was that?" I demanded after she shut the door.

"If you're going to be such a tease, then so am I. And it's just going to get worse until you stop being such a baby and give in already. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going shopping for my hot date on Saturday. Any objections?" She eyed me smugly. I was so completely fucked.

"Buckets," I growled.


	6. Date

**I'm so sorry about the quotation marks (for those who read the first draft). For some reason, they didn't show up when I imported my file :S I think this version is better, although there still may be a few errors due to the upload. Sorry!  
**

**Keep in mind that my story is rated M. Don t get your hopes up, there's no seducing in this one, I'm simply warning you. It will gradually get heavier as the story continues.  
Read & Review :)**

**RPOV**

Sometimes my ideas sound good at first, but end in disaster.

For one, the movie we went to was typical. There was the damsel in distress, the muscular man against the dozen bad guys, and I could already predict the love-sick ending and a gag-me tongue-battle starting to brew.

"Man, I wish I could fight like that! Look at all those guys!" Chris moved his fist around in a little boy outburst, sitting at the edge of his seat. I was looking around with disinterest, fighting back the urge to take out my phone and text Jake, like I usually did when we weren t together. High school taught me nothing I didn't already know, reading almost every book in Daddy s collection by age three.

I didn't mention to Chris that I could take all of them. Swallowing a sigh, I settled back into the depths of my brain with semi-voluntariness. I d never been so bored in my life, and what better way to quench my thirst for something interesting than submerging in the vivid tiers of my mind?

Closing my eyes, I saw the back of my head clearly, coming to a calm, happy place in my brain. Of course, I saw Jake.

I saw Jake chasing me through the forest when I was only weeks old, making hunting a game. I saw us sneaking out of the house to take midnight swims or break into the movies. I saw Jake sleeping, his arms and legs flailing off his too-small bed back at his tiny home in La Push. I saw Jake leaping through the air between orange and gold leaves, breaking into a magnificent beast, pushing those muscular legs further and further. He was beautiful.

When had it changed? There were sections of our relationship friendship to brother, brother to... not so brotherly. I guess there had always had this possessive edge to how I felt about him, but I always thought that was just how it was. Just because he was my best friend. Because I loved him. I didn't understand, at first, that that was just it I really loved him.

It started in bits, seeing higher rated movies and TV shows with steamy love scenes and fluffy endings, I started applying those kisses and words to other situations... Jake and I.

At age three, it got out of hand. At every free moment, my mind would travel to his wide mouth, wondering how it would feel like on mine, what it would be like to wrap my arms around his neck and how his heat would engulf me. Needless to say, Daddy kept me very busy that year, making sure he would have to hear those thoughts as little as possible.  
At almost five and grade nine, my friends dragged me to the movies rated R. Oblivious at the time that they had lied to my parents about the movie rating (which didn't matter anyways, with the whole mind-reading thing) and that rated R meant restricted, I tagged along.

Having only lived five years, sex was foreign to me. I d heard the term, looked it up in the dictionary, but had no idea how it was used to pleasure the body, to join two people. When the scene came, a rush of consuming heat flooded through me; it was so shocking it made me gasp, and I hardly registered the strange looks my friends were giving me. I knew then I wanted to do that to Jake.

That night, I had a dream. In essence, it was similar to the film scene, except I was the girl and Jake was the boy and we were the ones fumbling with our clothes, tasting each other s lips, touching and stroking and making sounds I d never heard a person or wolf make. I woke up with a start when he pushed into me.

I was covered in sweat and pulling at the tight air, reining it into my lungs. I started to panic when I felt an odd wetness coat my panties. First, I thought I was bleeding to death. I reached down to swipe at my thigh, but it was clear, a sheen of something. I explored further, discovering its source. When my fingers grazed a certain nub, I moaned. I was staggered by the incredible sensation that made my hips buck. When I dipped a finger inside me, all I could think of was _JacobJacobJacob._ I tried to keep quiet, but it was hard with the image of Jacob Black above me.

For a month, I was nervous around Jake, not knowing if I was crazy or not for thinking and acting the way I was. It was only just a year later that I became more confident and proud of the things I was thinking. It was the semi-formal at school, and Alice had dressed me in this hideous designer dress. When I stepped through my bedroom door into the living room, I saw there, in his beautiful dark eyes, everything that I saw when a person loved someone. I always knew that Jake loved me, but it was only then I realized he was in love with me.

But still, I don't understand why I am so desperately drawn to him.

I knew how some of the other werewolves looked at their mates. I knew that Jake looked at me the same way. But I wasn't educated in love; I knew I felt it, that I could see it reflected for me, but I didn't understand anything about it. I didn't understand the tingles in my body when I looked into his dark, dangerous eyes, the way it spiked my blood and made it run faster in my veins. These were all things you can t discover from a TV set.

The magnetic attraction, the electric charges between us that sparked when we were close, couldn t be normal. I knew when he was near me, could feel him with every particle of my being. How many people can say that?

I was roused out of my thoughts with said electric current, nudging at my skin.

"What is it?" Chris asked concernedly.

"Uh... I have to go to the bathroom," I said quickly, glancing around anxiously. I stumbled out of my seat, grabbing my purse, and rushed out of the theatre soundlessly.

I followed the buzz, scooting around tables and people, the pulses growing shorter and closer together. They radiate out of control as I near the janitors closet.

I opened the door and leaned against it, crossing my arms. "Very creative," I said bitingly.

"Fuck," he cursed.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded, closing the door behind us. The proximity gave me unwanted ideas.

"I...fuck," he said again. "You weren t supposed to know I was here."

"Well, obviously your plan wasn t very well thought out, considering that I always know when you re around me."

He stayed silent, flexing his jaw as he stared at me with intensity. I repeated my question: "Why are you here?"

His words came out in a growl: "I'm here to make sure the bastard keeps his hands to himself."

A giggle escaped my lips. "I'm a vampire. I m sure I can handle a hormonal teenage boy just fine."

He looked away and his jaw jutted out again. How I wished to run a finger over that perfectly sculpted jaw...

I cleared my throat at the throat, also looking away. Something boiled inside me, almost anger, because I couldn't touch him. He wouldn't let me. "And why would you be concerned about that, considering how unattractive I am to you?"

Hi face snapped up. "What?!" he blurted.

"Every time I touch you, you turn me away," I continued softly.

His eyes were wild, animalistic. His hands found the wall behind me, making me back up against it. This was what I was talking about. This heart-pounding lust that infected me every single time I was around him. "You think. That I. Don t find. You attractive?" he punctured each pause with a kiss - one against my neck, another on my shoulder, cheek, and forehead. I could feel the blood simmering beneath my skin. I wanted to touch him, but I was afraid he'd pull away if I did. So I closed my eyes.

"That's insanity, Renesmee." His voice - oh god, his voice - was gravelly and thick. I tried to hide the shiver that spidered down my back, tried to hold on to a lick of control. For once, I felt less than powerful. Only there was something powerful in having a hold on him and having him admit it.

You have no idea what you do to me, he admitted, a rough whisper against my skin. His chest met my chest, the contact comforting and exciting. The words made the power rise in me, made me feel strong, womanly, and wanted. I knew what I wanted. I wanted him. He wanted me. And I couldn t see the problem with this.

"Why are you so afraid to kiss me?" I asked, placing my palm against his cheek. With an out-of-character hesitance, i showed him exactly what i meant through pictures.

He sighed, pressing his forehead against mine.

"You re so young," he said quietly. "I want to. God, Nessie, do I want to. I d kiss you day and night if I could. Jeez, I mean, who wouldn t? With those pretty brown eyes of yours, gold ringlets, perfect skin... everything about you just makes me want you more."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So you do want me," I whispered. "Just like I want you." The news made me jubilant.

"More," he groaned, pressing his lips against my ear, cheek against cheek. "I need you like..."

"Air?" I supplied.

"No," he said. "I need you more than that."

"Oh. Food," then, I joked.

I could feel him smile against my skin, but he just said, "Yeah."

"Then take me," I said, slipping back into the serious mood. "You can have me."

Another groan came from him, shooting heat across my skin. "I can t, Nessie. I can t..."

I pushed him away. "Why?" I demanded, the sharp spike of rage replacing lust.

He ran a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath. "Because you re not fully matured!" he shouted, paying no mind to the dozens of humans behind the door. "Because your father would shoot me. Because it would be wrong, wanting you like this, when you re too young to really know what you re getting yourself into. We haven't told you yet..." he drifted off when my mouth suddenly took off.

"Who gives a shit about my father?" And don t give me that shoot me crap; you d heal faster than it took to inflict the pain in the first place. And don t you dare tell me what I want, what I don t know. I want you, Jacob Black, so just suck it up and get over it!"

I stalked out of there before he could recover. The last thing I saw was his shocked expression. Priceless.

* * *

Chris drove me home, and there wasn t an awkward silence like I'd anticipated; he never shut up long enough for silence to interject. He jabbered on about football and some stupid stunts him and his friends did, and I just nodded and smiled, secretly praying he'd pick up the speed. Uh, humans were such grandmas on the road.

He walked me to my front door when we finally arrived. He was wiping his palms together and I could hear the steady pulse of his heart suddenly quicken. Everyone had a certain smell; in just five years, I'd become sensitive to scents and flavours. And interestingly, each flavour synchronized with traits in a person. Chris blood was sweet, when you first smelled it. But it wasn t overwhelming, not like some blood. It was a strangely calming scent, making me think that Chris wasn t as cocky as he made himself out to be. That said, there was a stronger, burnt smell to it, like a roasted marshmallow; hidden anger, maybe?

I watched the sweat bead on his forehead as he bent foreword, his goodbye lodging in his throat. I realized what he was trying to do.

And so did the half-dozen wolf-boys throwing water balloons at him.

Chris backed away with a start, looking around and trying to find the points where the bullets of water were hitting him from. Embry, Quil, Seth, and of course, Jacob, all hid among the trees, targeting him from different angles.

"What the hell?!" Chris stammered, rushing off to his car. The wolves howled with laughter long after he had disappeared.

"Well, so much for him," I said, laughing.

He didn't meet my standards, anyways, Jake mumbled, suddenly beside me. The wolves stopped their cackling, sensing the tightness between Jake and I.

"Oh?" I asked. "And what are your standards?"

"Hm..." he pondered, smiling slightly. "Tall... long black hair... dark eyes... shockingly handsome..." He smirked at me.

"I was thinking the same thing," I purred, moving closer. His eyes darkened and I smiled as I thought about what I was going to do to him. "How about Seth? He s pretty hot.

I'd never seen someone smile less than he did then. It made me laugh. Teasing Jacob was an art of mine. All the touches, teasing words... it was all towards my plan to seduce Jacob Black.


	7. Visitors

JPOV

Vampires. Whenever I said the word, I could no longer associate it with something bad. But like raindrops, not all were white and pure; some reflected blackness, and there was even some grey, just like the one we were chasing after.

Most of us had changed, except for some of the young ones, from Sam's pack. For me, changing didn't take any great thought process; it wasn't like I chanted some voodoo spell that made me all hairy with a wicked voice box that allowed my howl to reach Mercury, or whatever bull was in movies these days. I just sort of did, not think. An instinct, pulse of adrenaline, connected me to my wolf spirit; it was as easy as breathing. Of course, the instinct could also be uncontrollable with certain moods; anger didn't work so well. Anger is the closest emotion we have to being scavengers. It was only natural that my body instinctively called on my wolfy instincts to heighten that feeling of rage. In that form, I could protect myself from anything making me angry in the first place.

_Jake!_ Leah thought irritably. _Quit slacking and hurry the fuck up!_

I just snorted and willed myself to concentrate. But I couldn t resist. _Didn't get any, Leah?_

_No more than you_, she thought acidly.

My automatic response of _fuck you_ was more impulse than will. Her and Seth both knew how much I wanted it - not that I could help that.

_Focus,_ I thought in a hiss. Seth and Leah chuckled inwardly.

We had tracked her just outside of town, darting through the trees. Her sickly scent, and a flash of two red globes - I was changed and running, my pack on my heals by then. I had to admit, vampires did have the advantage when it came to being lithe. Our paws could take us far and fast, but ducking around the trees made us clumsier by a fraction. It kept us constantly a step behind.

She was a fast one, as fast as they came. She moved perfectly through the trees, leaving us no room for mistake, completely at ease with her movements. I pushed my legs faster, running on pure adrenaline.

_I smell something,_ Seth thought.

I sniffed the air, and agreed. _Smells like... werewolf? But not us. What the..?_

Six furry forms crashed through the trees, one by one. Instantly, we had a connection, merging into one another, the increase in numbers also increasing our power. They were lighter than us - perhaps fairer skinned in human form. Didn't matter. We didn't need to know names or faces. There was no hesitance. We recognized them as our brothers.

Although we couldn't hear them (since they weren t park of our pack) we still knew we were thinking the same thing. I took one route around the trees, driving my legs faster... harder... as the other group leader, white furred, reached the vampire and halted her. She stopped and moved in the opposite direction, where I lunged -

And was shoved out of the way.

A silver-grey wolf growled and snapped its jaws at the vampire, ripping it to pieces. I stood, stunned. That was my kill. For Christ's sake, I was leaping for it - and this dickface had the nerve to shove me out of the way? Who the fuck was this wolf?

Heat slapped my face, too-sweet flames from the fire licking at the vampire's limbs. I was not satisfied. Even as a wolf, this guy was grinning like a prick.

I converted back to human form, and they all followed.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked the guy, with his fruity black hair that was all in his eyes.

"What?" he laughed, shrugging. "I was in the zone."

"In the zone my-" I moved for him, but Seth held me back with his forearm. I wasn't surprised; Leah was probably too busy rooting me on to give a shit about the guys face.

"Jake," Seth cut me off. "Chill."

I growled.

"I'm sorry for my son's... behaviour," a man said; he must have been the white-furred wolf - his hair was like snow. Chief, I could tell. No wonder he didn't want to give it up to his son. But how did he get so _old_?

"I am Alo," he said, holding out a wrinkly hand. I shook it respectfully. It felt frail in my young, strong hand, but there was an assertion about it that couldn't be denied. "And this is my son, Zeke." He motioned towards his son, who looked only a couple years younger than I. Zeke smirked, flicking a piece of hair from his eyes.

"Jake," I muttered back.

There was a brief awkward silence. But, trust Seth to break it.

"So where you guys from?"

A couple of the guys went to answer at once, more than happy to put an end to this awkwardness.

"Canada," Zeke said, almost shouting over the other murmurs - always the guy who needs to be heard. Figures. "We've been chasing that bitch all the way from Nova Scotia-"

"So you feel you could claim her for your own, even as I was sinking my claws into her?" I couldn t help it. This guy was like oxygen on coals - rousing the fire in me. I couldn't stand him.

He just grinned and said, "Man, I had rights."

"Look, I think we should get outta here," Seth said nervously. He was being a better leader than I was today. Sam's pack was standing tight-lipped behind us. "Get some clothes and something to eat. You're... you're welcome to stay with us until you re ready to leave."

What?!

I didn't have time to question or protest. Zeke, I noticed, was staring appreciatively at Leah - specifically her upper regions.

"Why dress so soon?" he said, making no move to conceal his eager eyes. "It's such a lovely day."

"It's raining," I growled, moving in front of Leah. His nose wrinkled. The other men looked away shyly.

"Sorry dude, but you're much less pretty."

Before I could retort, a vicious snarl ripped through the air. I couldn t have been more surprised to find that it came from sweet, sensitive, happy-go-lucky Seth. I guess he wasn t fifteen anymore; even if he was the younger sibling, I could understand his feral reaction, the need to protect your own.

Alo raised his shaky hand, pleading eyes asking for forgiveness from us. Softly, he said, "We ll go. I'm so very sorry. My son-"

"Is young," I finished gently, hoping to ease this poor man's guilt. I found that I'd gained much respect for him; leading a pack of werewolves at his age ought to be illegal, yet here he was, wrinkles and all, fighting. "Hopefully he'll gain some respect with age." I couldn t help but say that with a little edge. Zeke snorted and I shot him a glare.

"Thank you for understanding," Alo said. His voice, however powerful, sounded like it was running against sandpaper. He bowed his head slightly, expressing his gratitude. I returned the gesture. I wasn't usually this way - with anyone else, I'd say what I had to say, do what I had to do, and be done. There was just something about him that made me want to act a little more... leader-like.

He turned to leave, motioning for his pack to follow, on shaky limbs.

"Wait!" Leah spoke up, reaching out from behind Seth. Seth, now blushing from his recent spasm of unexpected rage, was trying to discreetly move her back.

"Wait," she said again, having no patience for Seth s consistent urges. She waved him off. "It's such a long way back; you need to stay, at least for a night or two. I mean, there's tons of food and extra clothes at the house. It s really no trouble."

What was she saying? Sure, some of her bitterness had faded since she'd joined my pack... but she was almost being _sweet_. And I noticed then, too, that her face had a slight pinkness to it under the bronze. Alo smiled; took ten years off his face, I swear.

"Lovely," he replied.

* * *

RPOV

Being half-vampire, half-human had its quirks. The rain was magnificent with my vampire eyes, seeing every color reflected in the tiny silver tears, brilliant and mesmerizing. I could smell the clouds on the earth, the aroma exploding with every drop crashing into the ground. Rain carried scents, carried feelings and sounds. If I just listened...

Tenors. I shivered with the anger floating among the droplets, held my breath with the resulting discomfort, and soon found my eyes dragged to a couple dozen golden bodies rushing through the trees.

I knew which one was Jake even though he moved in a blur. He carried something with him, something that called out to me, something I could always recognize. I knew he'd been hunting, and not for food. Something that had always left me uneasy; those vampires were bad, but I couldn't help but relate to them in a way. Who knew why they chose that alternative, humans over animals. To me, if I looked at it from an animalistic vampire perspective, they were only doing what came natural to them, just like a lion chased a gazelle; a spider to a fly. When it came to this part of Jacob's life, I turned my head.

I couldn't help but admire him; his strong body, glimpses of gold and black through the thick leafy branches. He wasn't wearing clothes, or if he was it was only a pair of black sweats he generally carried in his mouth. That knowledge made heat rise under my skin.

But wait - a couple dozen? I knew Sam and the boys were down for the week visiting from La Push to our equally-rainy home, Hanapepe, Hawaii. Since Jake and Sam's apparent disagreement (before I was born, of course) they'd warmed up to each other again, but still didn't speak about their pack's or beliefs. But that only made eighteen in itself; since my short life in Forks, there have been two additions to the Quileute pack: Simon and Noah, both age 14. Who made up the other six?

I didn't follow them around the house where Jacob stayed; I feared he wouldn t want me to. He barely let me touch him the past week, after that catastrophic excuse for a date. Let alone see him half naked.

Before I turned away to go about my business of the day, I noticed a boy, around my age (in human years) with his black hair falling across his eyes in wisps, lighter skin than Jake; perhaps he was only half Native American. But those electric eyes... blue. There was a fist clenching in my chest, two contrasting emotions as his lips stretched up in a smirk. The full extent of Jacob's denial snuck up on me then, all the times he pushed me away... and I felt angry. Angry and ready for someone who would have me and not say no. I loved Jacob with my entire being, but that love was rapidly turning into a hatred toward anything that had to do with love. I wanted Jacob so badly; my body, my brain, and my heart were screaming for him. But if he could not sate me, I had no choice but to go somewhere else. I d never wanted anyone like I'd wanted Jacob, and wanting him and then not having him broke me down until I could feel myself cracking, bit by bit, withering away. I felt a light spark with this boy in front of me now, his excited eyes and sexy half-smile. I wondered if I could turn that spark into a fire.

I watched him disappear from my range of sight... and I couldn t deny that he was beautiful.


End file.
